Before Dragon Ball
by Skull Father
Summary: the story takes place before the events of dragon ball, as Roshi and others have to stop a mysterious evil.
1. summary

**summary**

this is a fan made scenario that tries to tell the story before the events of Dragon ball, I try my best not to contradict any statement or established lore while writing this script, if I do miss please notify me.  
the story begins in year 740, which is 9 years before the events of Dragon Ball, the main cast consists of some of the older fighters like Roshi, Gohan, and Crane hermit, while also having some noticeable contribution of other cast members who were alive by this time.  
one of Demon King Piccolo's minions is released and is causing mayhem worldwide, and it's up for the world strongest fighters to put a stop for him, how will things turn out ?

by the end of each chapter I will ask for rating and suggestions in order to entertain you with better content.


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter one : origins of a demon.**

Age 740, autumn, in the desert between grandpa Gohan's house and central capital, a desert village is having a commotion, the villagers have been suffering from drought for 3 years now and are in the village square arguing  
man : if we just ask him, I am sure he'll let it rain

old man : you can not trust him, he's one of king Piccolo's minions.  
man : and do you have a better solution ? your methods did not work for three years.  
the mayor of the village speaks loudly : calm down everyone, it has already been decided, we will send two kids to the cave to ask him for his help, if he creates rain then all of our troubles are fixed.  
old man : this is a bad Idea..  
the mayor interrupts him and says : it is the only Idea.  
the two kids, one with three eyes, and the other with pure white skin and two red circles on his cheeks that makes him look like a Gesha, are sweating nervously, they have been chosen to awaken the demon that Mutaito sealed in the cave 300 years ago, in hopes his magical power will be enough to end the drought, these two have been seen by the villagers as holy and thus can deal with the demon if he goes rogue, the two younglings enter the cave, inside they see a pot with a seal on it, the older one (**Tien**) looks at the 2 years old kid (**Chiaotzu**) for confirmation, they remove the seal, and a huge white light appears, they are startled, but the light fades and there is a ghost infront of them.  
the ghost : I am now free, tho I have lost my body, my soul was still sealed inside unable to go to the afterlife, who are you who freed me.  
Tien (shaken): my name is Tien, I have come asking for your power to end the.. drought.  
the ghost smirks : that's funny, you two look different from humans from when I was sealed... when was that agai a hundred, a hundred and fifty years ?  
Tien (gulps) : it was 300 years ago.  
the ghost : well no wonder I died, but atleast looking at you and sensing that power you have, you must be followers o king Piccolo, how is his majesty.  
Tien : he was defeated not long after you were sealed, but the drought...  
the ghost yells : What? .. defeated ? now I shall take my revenge on humanity for the glory of our king.  
Tien : we will not allow that.  
the ghost smirks : your compliance is not required.  
a huge white flash appears again.  
the villagers are gathered outside, one man asks  
\- did he accept  
old man : I do not see any rain.  
man : maybe he just needs to gather clouds you know .. to make it rain .. and..  
the man stops speaking as he sees a being getting out of a cave, he has 5 eyes, pale white skin, and two red dots on his cheecks.  
the ghost yells : I AM **Rumpet**, the wizard of his majesty king Piccolo, I shall show no mercy upon this world that took down the father of all demons.  
Rumpet gathers energy in his palms.  
old man : I told you it was a bad idea.  
Mayor : please we will give you anything.  
Rumpet : extermenation bomb  
a huge explosion covers the entire village, Rumpet then smiles and flies away to continue his mission.

on Kami's lookout, Kami looks shocked as he observes the world.  
Mr. Popo : what is it Kami ?  
Kami : a new terror has befell the human world, a terror of which it has not seen in 3 centuries.  
Popo (Shocked) : did ... did king piccolo free himself ?  
Kami : not exactly ... but seeing how things are going, it's only a matter of time til he is freed, his right hand man, Rumpet, is back to the scene, and must be stopped.  
Popo : you know you can not interfere directly and let people see you.  
Kami (smirks) : I think I have just the technique for that.

end of chapter

please rate and provide me with insight.


End file.
